I Believe
by silentanarchy34
Summary: Sakura decides to give Naruto her heart... or does she? NaruxSaku Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

Naruto Uzamaki stood outside the hotel he was staying at with a girl. Kakashi and Yamato were dumbstruck by the entire situation. The blonde stood there with the girl of his dreams saying that she loved him. She wrapped her arm around his back and brought herself closer to him.

"I thought you were still in love with Sasuke?" he said in awe.

"Sasuke never loved me back, it can only be a one sided battle for so long before the fighter gives up. After all the things he's done, the people he's attack and the others he's killed, how could I possibly love a man like that?" she answered. "You on the other hand, you're always there for me. You always care when I'm hurt or sad and always manage to make it better. Thats why I want this now. I don't want to lose the only person that will love me back unconditionally."

"Sakura... uhh..." he was completely unable to answer. After all that stuff Madara told him about Sasuke, his brain was completely overloaded, so he let his body do the talking. He put his arms around her and brought her into a close hug, hoping it would convey his feelings properly.

"Why are you so quiet Naruto?" she asked, returning the full embrace.

"It's just so sudden, why now?" his rational mind was starting to kick in. "Why would you come all this way just to tell me that?"

Her fist tightened a bit, "Is this not a good enough reason? It's not everyday a girl confesses their love to you."

"True, but I would have been back in Konoha in about 2 days, couldn't it have waited?" he was a little suspicious. "Is there an underlying reason for your trip out here?"

She pulled away and took a step back from him. "Sort of, well the two things kind of go hand in hand. I was going to tell you not to get yourself killed for Sasuke's sake. Knowing you, you like to overdo it sometimes. Not all the Kage's are as forgiving as Tsunade."

"But... " he stopped. "Maybe you're right. Sasuke isn't worth me dieing for, at least without fighting him first." He reached his hand out and put it on her shoulder. "I love you too Sakura."

A huge smile graced her face and she came closer to him. Their faces were millimeters apart. He cupper her cheek with his hand and brought his lips to hers. They shared a long, passionate kiss, releasing all the built up tension over the years. In the background, Kakashi and Yamato's jaws were on the ground at the spectacle before them.

'I think that Naturo's first kiss' Yamato thought.

'That's Naruto's first kiss... with a girl' Kakashi said in his mind, chuckling slightly as he thought it.

They finally parted lips, smiles on both of their faces. She moved to his side and grabbed his hand with hers.

"Shall we get going back to Konoha?" she asked.

"I think thats a great idea," Kakashi said.

The group started on their way back to Konoha, the new couple walking hand in hand.

AN: Holy crap the response from this very short, first chapter. A big thanks to all of you, I'm hoping to have chapter 2 done sometime this month.


	2. Chapter 1: Broken and Mended

_**AN: Sorry for the small chapters, its hard writing two huge stories at the same time, and I am putting most of my writing time into my Fullmetal Alchemist story. Enjoy anyways!**_

The group made it back to Konoha in one piece, but not before Kakashi was thoroughly creeped out by the lovebird's display. He actually thought he was viewing a live version of one of the 'Make-Out Tactics' books, only lacking the nudity. Yamato somehow was seemingly unphased, donning the same, no drama look he always did. Almost immediately after entering the huge wooden gates, Guy seemed to jump out of nowhere and stood infront of them.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Guy, whats up?" Kakashi asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Lady Tsunade would like you three to go to her office as soon as possible," he said.

"Umm, Guy, there are four of us," Yamato said.

"Sorry, you're not invited," he answered, giving him a thumbs down.

"Oh, ok then, talk to you later," Yamato said walking away.

"Lets get this over with quickly, then we can all go home," Kakashi said, really not wanting to stay with the horny teenagers.

"I wonder what Granny Tsunade wants," Naruto thought aloud as he usually did.

"Probably wondering if you got the Raikage to drop the charges on Sasuke," she said almost nonchalantly. Anyone who didn't know her as well as Naruto did wouldn't have picked up the obvious disappointment laced throughout her voice.

"Well, I guess I gotta give her the bad news," he said.

The three, not including Guy, made their way to the Hokage's office in the tower. Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tsunade said.

All three entered and stood around her desk.

"Well I have some news for you three," she started saying.

Naruto interrupted, "I'm sorry, I failed to get the Raikage to drop the charges to Sasuke, he wouldn't even say he wouldn't kill him." Naruto said.

"I know you failed," she said.

Both Naruto and Sakura were confused, Kakashi on the other hand thought he knew what was coming.

"I received news about 4 hours ago that the Raikage himself was attacked by Sasuke," she said seriously.

Everyone, even Kakashi was shocked.

"Sasuke didn't make it, he's dead."

Sakura dropped to her knees and started instantly sobbing.

"What," he said like a question, tears starting to form.

"The Raikage killed Sasuke, Naruto," Tsunade said sternly as always.

"That can't be, Sasuke can't be dead, I haven't dragged his ass back to the village yet," he shouted through his tears.

"If it makes you feel better, the cor..." she started saying, but Naruto cut her off.

"What do you mean, makes me feel better, he's fucking dead and you don't care," he shouted, pointing at her.

"Don't you dare Naruto!" she shouted back at him, causing him to take a step back. "I basically had to beg the Raikage to send Sasuke's body back to the village, do you really think I would have gone through all that trouble if I didn't care?!"

"You couldn't stop him from killing Sasuke in the first place," he said in a voice so serious and calm, that Tsunade actually felt a chill down her spine. He walked out of the door. Sakura quickly realized what happened and chased after him.

"That boy, someone isn't going to take his shit one of these days," the blonde said, as she sat back down after the argument.

"I know you understand what he's going through," Kakashi said. "He just lost one of the friends he was trying so desperately to save, it meant the world to him to bring him back himself, dead or alive. He needed to be the one to do it, see it out to the end, I'm just sorry he couldn't do it."

She ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a huge sigh.

"I know Kakashi, it's going to be hard for him," she said.

Naruto ran down the hallway as fast as he could. He made it past the doors of the Hokage's tower, into what seemed like a courtyard. There were lots of flowers in multiple colours and in the middle of it all a huge cherry blossom tree. He only sort of noticed, he only saw flowers and a tree which he opted to collapse under. He sat up with his back against the tree, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. He felt a pair of hands wrap around him.

"Naruto," Sakura said. He embraced her and started crying into her shoulder, she did the same to him.

After a bit of time, she spoke again, "I can't believe it, it just doesn't seem possible."

Naruto tried to inhale through his plugged nose, "I know."

Sakura moved off of him and sat beside him, their shoulders still touching. Naruto had calmed down and stopped crying. A cherry blossom fell from the tree they were under and into Naruto's lap. He picked it up and smiled. Turning his head to Sakura his smile grew. She had noticed the odd staring.

"What's up? Is there something on my face?" she asked.

"Nothing, my cherry blossom," he said putting the blossom in his hand into her hair. She blushed.

"Thanks, what's with the sudden change of attitude?"

"I'm just happy you stayed with me, usually I'm alone when this stuff happens. I mean Iruka usually comes around, but other then that I have nobody to relate to or talk to," he started saying. "I just wanted to say that I love you."

Her face somehow became even redder than before, "Oh, I never realized you were so alone before."

"It's fine, I'm just happy that I have you now, it gives me more of a reason to wake up in the morning," he said moving his hand around the back of her neck onto her shoulder. Their lips met briefly, but it was all that Naruto needed to give his trademark smirk.

"I should probably say sorry to Granny Tsunade, I was a little harsh back there," he said getting up.

"I gotta go home real quick, meet you at your place later on?" she said while rising.

"Sounds great," he said and kissed her.

She waved and walked off towards home. He entered the doors of the tower once again and made his way up to Tsunade's office. Knocking once, she called for him to come in.

"Oh, Naruto, you came back," she said smugly.

"Yeah, I wanted to say sorry. You didn't deserve what I said to you," he said.

She had a look of shock on her face, "You're apologizing? This has to be a first."

"I apologize and get grief, I'm outta here," he said while turning to leave.

"Wait a second Naruto, I have other news."

He turned back to face her.

"Madara wants war," she said seriously.

"What?" he said in awe.

"He told the Kage at the summit meeting that he was collecting the tailed beasts for something, meaning he will come after you."

He clenched his fist, "Do we know where he is?"

"No, we are working on it right now though," she answered.

Before either one could say another word, Naruto sensed a shift in the air. He saw Tsunade's ghost-like face and he turned around to see a body.

"I might be able to help with that," said the voice from behind him.

_**Who was that behind him? Why was Tsunade so scared? Why am I even writing this? Find out in the next episode of, "The Time Ranger!" Just kidding, but I'm hoping to get the next chapter up within a month.**_


End file.
